Why Finland loves giving Massages
by Hanatamago2204
Summary: The story of why Finland loves giving massages. / Kind of pwp, really. For Deebutt on tumblr


So, this was an idea I got in the middle of the night. And after norgesass stated that she was bored, I asked her whether she would read this. And then it happened.

Enjoy~

* * *

The door slammed shut, hallway filled with sounds of shoes and a coat being dropped onto the floor. Finland saw his lover walking into the room, tie loosened and soon falling towards the carpet as well. Denmark was a mess. Dark circles underneath his eyes, his hair wilder than usual, unruly and stubborn, as if he had been combing through it all day in an annoyed manner. His dress shirt was wrinkled and his pants had folds from sitting for a long time. Altogether, the tall man looked like he had been through a rough work day.

With a groan, the Dane collapsed onto their spacious sofa, letting his limbs dangle off the edges as he sighed into the pillows. Silently, the small Finn walked over, settling next to his tired, tired lover. His sharp eyes noticed the tension in the other's shoulders and back and he mindlessly let his hands wander onto the fabric, squeezing the skin and loosening the muscles hidden beneath. A content puff fell from Denmark's lips as the other slowly trailered downwards, pressing the knots and stiff muscles, spreading warmth underneath his skin. Finland's massages were the best.

"Take off your shirt, _Tanska_ (Denmark)", the lithe blond ordered, sitting up again and withdrawing his hands. An annoyed huff escaped from underneath, but Denmark got up nonetheless, taking off his shirt slowly, his muscles still aching.

Finland gulped when he noticed the other's muscles flex and move underneath the smooth skin and he had to restrain himself from kissing the skin immediately, or biting it, pinching or… Shaking his head, he got a grip on himself again, before Denmark laid down onto the sofa again, a content sigh filling the room and making the other smile. Soon, Finland's warm and cunning hands were roaming and pressing on his back again, drawing small sounds of pleasure from the taller underneath him. After a few minutes, the small male moved to sit on top of his lover's behind, making it easier for himself to reach the broad shoulders that way.  
"I hope you don't mind", he whispered into Denmark's ear while leaning forward, pressing his body against the other's back. Finland could feel the muscles underneath him tense and he smirked.

Denmark shook his head in response, relaxing into the fluttery touches that his lover was gracing his skin with, soon turning to massaging the tired and strained muscles again. The warm fingers started just underneath his skull, in his neck. They gently moved in circles, pressure adding up more and more as small the moans and hums coming from Denmark grew louder, slowly. Then, the touches moved down to his shoulders, pressing and sliding towards his arms, smoothing out the skin as Finland pushed his thumbs down. They halted, having encountered a knot on the left side. Drawing smaller and smaller circles, pressure increasing with every round completed, the small man made the tension disappear. Underneath him, the Dane had started to become more audible, sounds becoming more and more borderline to erotic sounds as the Finn let his hands travel more and more south, occasionally stopping when he felt a stiff bit underneath his fingertips. He bit his lip, it was becoming harder and harder to stay focussed with every moan coming from his lover and every touch to the hot skin underneath his fingers.

Moving up again, to where Denmark's neck met his back, Finland removed the pressure and just caressed his lover's skin, as to seduce him into a little more than just a casual massage. But before the other could react accordingly, the small blond dug his index and middle finger into the skin on his shoulders again, following the muscles parallel to his spine.

"Mhh…", Denmark sighed, breathing in deeply as the hands moved down, down, slowly heading towards the hem of is his trousers. The touches left his skin sensitive, hungry for more. Suddenly, he felt a gentle kiss being pressed to his right shoulder. The lips were gone as soon as they had been on his skin, but it had been enough to spark his interest and lust for the man currently drawing patterns on his back, fanning out to his sides and up to his chest, almost sliding underneath him.

Finland could feel his lover tense beneath him as he graced over his pecs, moving dangerously close to his perked nipples. Teasingly, he lingered a little longer, painting little patterns, before he dragged his fingers back onto the shoulders he had rested his head onto many times. Feeling frisky, he pressed his lips to them again, biting them a little and drawing a surprised gasp from the other. His small hands moved down again towards Denmark form ass, squeezing the muscles on his back, tugging and pulling at the skin while he dragged his slender fingers over the knots.

Denmark had given up on hiding his pleasure. He had turned his head to the right, eyes close, mouth slightly agape, pants and moans flowing into the room. His features were relaxed and beautiful, making them incredibly hard to resist for the other. Finland shifted his weight a little, almost grinding against Denmark's ass while he leaned down, nibbling the neck in front of him, his hands coming to a hold at the other's hips. Blue eyes were opened, lust clouding in them as Finland let his mouth wander to the right, kissing, licking and biting the skin, sometimes sucking it between hot lips and leaving a red mark. His hands had started to caress and massage the hips, drawing delicious sounds from the other. He smiled while pressing another kiss down onto the skin.

Much to Denmark's dismay, Finland sat up straight again after that, hands also leaving his aching body. Flushing, he realised that the touches didn't leave him unstirred as his pants had started to become a little tighter around his crotch. His breath hitched when he felt warm and soft skin press against his own, his lover's hands caressing his sides, moving up to his arms. Finland had taken off his jumper, thrown it into the room without another thought. Leaning down further, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin, Finland sighed, letting his breath tickle Denmark's neck.

"Feeling better?", he whispered, raking his nails over the other's arms.

"No…", Denmark responded, challenging the other to continue the teasing with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

With a satisfied hum, Finland resumed his game of massaging and kissing the other, more than once traveling lower than necessary. Every time, Denmark's breath would hitch and his muscles would tense in anticipation, making the smaller man smirk and more confident with his lingering touches. Beneath him, the tall country started to feel more and more bothered by the fingers that caressed him, warm and relaxing. Feeling especially bold, the small blond let his fingertips dip under the hem of Denmark's pants and boxers, earning a surprised gasp and a moment later a moan when he gently squeezed the skin. Wanting to draw out the experience longer, he gently dragged them back, all the way up to the Dane's shoulders, letting them slide over them, to his chest where he dug his fingertips into the skin.

He leaned down against the other once more, this time also letting his clothed crotch graze the bare skin. Denmark was not the only one who was affected by the touches and moans. The Finn sighed as he stilled for a moment, listening to their soft pants, trying to collect himself. Unfortunately, his lover would have none of this as he wiggled his hips against Finland's crotch, an evil smile around his lips. Finland moaned lowly, pushing back against Denmark, digging his nails into the Dane's chest, little red marks appearing underneath them.

" _T-Tanska_ …", he stammered, gripping tighter when he found more friction. Both of them had flushed faces and were growing impatient with desire as they moved against each other, enjoying the sounds they drew from each other.

Finland had started pressing kisses to Denmark's shoulder again, licking the love bites he had inflicted to him. He slowly moved further upwards, until his lips reached the corner of the tall blonde's mouth. Flicking out his tongue, the violet eyed male tried to coax his lover into parting his lips so they could be ravished with a kiss. The larger one tried to shift, turning his head a little more, until he almost managed to kiss his lover properly. Catching up on what the other was trying to do, Finland pushed himself up, resting his hands next to Denmark's head. Beneath him, the blond stirred and turned around, baring his chest and stomach. Perfect little half-moons adorned his skin just below his collarbone and Finland licked his lips, lust spiking in his stomach.

"You look so delicious", he murmured, caressing the marks he had left on his lover, trailering down to his stomach and making the other squirm underneath his touch. Denmark bit his lips, trying hard not to arch into the touch or press his hips against Finland, who was holding him in place with his own. Without a warning, the smaller one bent down, forcing a hot kiss onto Denmark's lips. A muffled groan trickled into the room as Finland started to pull at his lover's button that sealed away his erection. They were growing impatient. Moving teasingly slow, the small nation dragged the zip down. He gently brushed the hardness hidden behind the red and white cotton boxer, earning another moan from the larger male.

After pulling off Denmark's jeans, Finland made quick work of the bright blue socks that the man was wearing. He did not enjoy feeling clothes on him when he was having sex, so why should he leave on socks? The taller male had made fun of him the first time they had slept together, but now he also seemed annoyed when they were not completely naked. Perhaps the Finn had developed this habit from the many times he went to the sauna. Who knows?

It also gave the small male a chance to slowly move back from his feet, placing a trail of kisses from the inside of the Dane's all the way to his lips, making detours and licking certain spots or even biting them. The sensation and anticipation almost made Denmark lose his cool, as he watched the smaller one lick and kiss his stomach. Sometimes, when he was feeling brave, Finland would lick or place a little kiss to his cock and Denmark would have to grip the sheets in order to not press against his lover's face immediately. Today was such a day.

But instead of returning to Denmark's thighs or hips, Finland licked again. All the way up, starting from the base, dragging his hot, wet tongue over the length. A gentle kiss was pressed onto the tip, making the Dane's legs tremble.

" _Finland…_ ", he panted, clutching the couch tighter, knuckles turning white. He could feel the small male smile against his cock and he was rewarded with another lick. His lover continued to tease him, mouthing butterfly kisses to his hot skin, playing with his balls and wetting his cock with his tongue. Feeling that the Dane was slick enough, Finland kissed the tip again, only to let his mouth envelop around it, slowly taking him in. His right hand was wrapped around the base of Denmark's dick, gently squeezing it.

Then, he moved his head up again, lips still caressing Denmark as he released his cock, cold air sending shivers through the tall Dane. Finland let his tongue taste the salty precum leaking from the tip and sent a naughty smirk towards his lover, eyes clouded with desire. After drinking up enough of the beautiful, flustered and aroused sight in front of him, the Finn returned to his job, sucking in more of Denmark's cock, starting to bob his head after a few slow draws in and out. Startled by the sudden sting of pain as Denmark's fingernails dug into his upper arm, the small blond let out a muffled yelp, earning another dirty sigh from the man underneath him as the sound vibrated against said man's dick.

Licking upwards again, Finland made sure to give the Dane quite the show, closing his eyes, humming contently as he reached towards his own crotch with his unoccupied hand, looking for friction against his hard cock. Beneath him, Denmark was starting to have more and more trouble holding back his orgasm, judging by the sighs, pants and moans that erupted from his open mouth.

"Finn…", he breathed again, fisting the blond strands of hair and tugging, trying to get the other closer. Finland complied, letting go of Denmark's hard and wet cock.

"God, Finn, you're so hot… I want you…"

A smile tugged at Finland's lips as he got up on his arms and legs and crawled over to meet Denmark's lips, letting the other taste himself.

"Beg for me", he commanded after drawing back from Denmark's entrancing lips, resting his right hand against his chest. The Dane lifted his head, trying to nip Finland's jaw and neck, whining when the other didn't let him.

"Finn, please… You're sexy as hell and I want to fuck you until you can't walk anymore and I have to carry you around the house all day." That seemed to do the trick as Finland started to tug off his trousers, socks and underwear. Denmark had made himself useful and had retrieved the lubricant from their coffee table. No one ever looked in those drawers, so it was a nice place to keep it. Even before all of Finland's clothes had landed on the floor, the Dane had slathered up his fingers with the lube, warming it a little bit so it wouldn't be too cold for his lover.

"Turn around", he whispered hungrily, licking his lips when Finland presented his bare ass for Denmark. Even though he could barely hold himself back anymore, he still found time to press a few kisses to his lover's back, before gently letting one coated finger enter the other. A wanton mewl fell from Finland's mouth as he pushed back onto the finger, wanting to feel it _deeper_ inside of him.

"Aren't you a little impatient thing", Denmark chuckled, pushing the digit in, slowly retracting it, before nearly slamming it in again. Finland cried out in pleasure.

"More…", he moaned, pushing back onto the finger once more. With a low growl, Denmark added one more finger, swiftly followed by a third. Finland sighed filthily, before setting a steady rhythm with his lover, thrusting back and forth. His fingers were digging into the sofa as he let out staggering moans.

Denmark, meanwhile, grew impatient, reaching for the bottle of lube while he continued to please his lover. He squeezed a little trail of it over his cock, shivering at the coldness on his hot skin. With a sigh of relief, he started to pump, spreading the lube over his dick.

" _Tanska_ … Fuck me…", Finland mewled, fucking back quicker and quicker. The Dane growled again, pulling out his fingers, earning a disappointed whimper from his lover.

"Don't worry, Finn. You'll get something better soon", Denmark chuckled, pumping his cock a few more times with his already lube coated hand, making sure it would not hurt when he would enter Finland. When he deemed himself ready, he held himself, other hand resting on the Finn's hips as he started to push inside, feeling the other tremble with excitement and lust.

Placing tiny kisses onto Finland's shoulders, neck and spine, Denmark pushed further, slowly reaching in deeper and deeper. _So tight…_ , he thought, biting down onto Finn's left shoulder, leaving a mark.

"You okay", he informed, eager to move. His lover only gave a small nod, before pushing his hips back, taking in Denmark's cock a little further. Gripping Finland's hips with both hands, Denmark started to thrust in, slowly at first, dragging out his movements, then increasing speed as Finland grew louder until he was a moaning mess beneath him. Sweat trickled down his forehead, his fingers were holding on tightly to Finland's beautiful hips as he slammed into him, their bodies creating erotic sounds that turned them on even more.

" _T-Ta-hanska…_ ", Finland moaned in between the thrusts, his thighs trembling. He was getting closer to climaxing. He felt Denmark's long fingers and his strong hand wrap around his cock, stroking him into his orgasm at a rapid speed. With a dirty moan, Finland was send over the edge, spilling his seed over Denmark's hands and their couch. Feeling the other tighten around him, Denmark also came, his nails digging into the pale skin he had been gripping. Exhausted, the collapsed against each other.

"Your massages are the best", Denmark commented with a grin, pressing a kiss to Finland's forehead. Yeah, Finland loved giving massages.

* * *

 _Tanska is Denmark in Finnish. Sadly, Finland is just Finland in Danish, though you pronounce it differently._

Hana


End file.
